The Old Friend Revenge
by GodGirl5900
Summary: When Anna, Kristoff, and their teenage kids pay a visit to Hans in the Southern Isles, there's no telling what he can do to destroy their lives. **Note: I did not create the names, personalities, and appearances for Kristoff's and Anna's children, I found them off Google. So I guess that makes them an unknown source? And I don't own Frozen or its characters... pretty obvious.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys! I finally decided that those stupid author's notes were just bolded text xD so that's what I'm doing. ANYWAY, if some of you are getting rapid updates about my already finished fics, that's because I realized that my little scenario changers (the ***'s XD) didn't show up on the original post and the story made no sense whatsoever. So I updated both "The Old Friend Revenge" and "The Wild Westerguard" to fix that problem, plus a few spelling/grammar mistakes. If you notice something I didn't, please let me know in a review! :D Enjoy!**

**Update: So they're STILL not showing up, so I'm using XxX instead. **

Chapter 1:

"Joseff! Heidi! Wake _up_, it's time to go!"

18-year-old Joseff Bjorgman was already dressed, and walked out of his room to meet his father. "It's all right, Papa," he said. "I'm ready. I'm not so sure Heidi is, though."

"Oh, Joseff, shut your mouth!" 15-year-old Heidi shouted, and came out of her room dressed exactly like her brother and father.

"Good," her father, Kristoff, said. "Let's go."

Just then, footsteps came running down the hall. "Kristoff, Joseff, Heidi!"

The three turned around, and there was Anna, Kristoff's wife and Heidi and Joseff's mother. Kristoff smiled affectionately at his wife.

"Anna, we're going to leave!"

Anna smiled gently. "I never get to see you leave." she hugged both her children tightly, and then kissed her husband. "Be safe," she whispered in Kristoff's ear.

"My kids have been harvesting ice almost as long as I have," he murmured back. "We'll be _fine,_"

With almost a forlorn nod, Anna walked back to her room, and watched the three leave from her doorway. They walked to the stables, and Kristoff loaded the supplies onto the sled while Heidi watched.

"Oh, Papa, can't I help?"

"You're too little," Joseff sneered.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Joseff."

"Heidi, Joseff, both of you!" Kristoff shouted. "Heidi, grab the pickaxes."

His daughter hoisted the heavy sackcloth bag over her shoulder gingerly, and lifted herself into the sleigh. Kristoff went into one of the stable rooms, and brought out his old reindeer, Sven. The creature had aged immensely since the children were born, but he still had enough energy to transport the family to and from their jobs.

When Sven finally pulled up at a frozen riverbank some ten miles from the castle, Kristoff, Joseff, and Heidi hopped off and started to work. Kristoff had always known his children would help him in his business, and now since that dream had come true, he had both bonded with his children and worked a lot less.

"Joseff, you cut the ice-bank into rows, and pass it down to me. I'll get it out of the water and send it off to Heidi. And Heidi, you slice the ice with the pickaxe and load it onto the sled." Kristoff ordered, pulling all the supplies out of Sven's saddlebags.

"Papa, we know," Heidi said gently with a smile. "We've done this since we were kids."

Kristoff sighed happily. Heidi had such a charming smile; it was so much like her mother's. "I know you do," Kristoff whispered absentmindedly as his children took their positions.

Though it was the dead of winter-where Queen Elsa could let her powers free-only some parts of Arendelle had been frozen over, and most of them were in the far outskirts of the kingdom. It was rare these days to find good ice to harvest. And, as the Arendelle Icemaster and Deliverer-which Kristoff still didn't think was a thing all these years later-Kristoff had enormous ice demands to meet.

"Papa!" Joseff called. "This section here is frozen to the core! Do you want me to leave it alone?"

Normally, Kristoff would have said to let it be, but times were rough for his business. "We need all the ice we can get. Can you handle cutting a piece that big, Heidi?"

Heidi had been lifting an iceblock close to her size into the sleigh, and then turned to her father. "What do _you_ think?"

Kristoff laughed for the first time since the kids were little, and nodded to Joseff to cut the ice. And the morning wore on pretty much the same way: cutting, lifting, slicing, loading. Over and over again the process continued, until the last bits of the river were harvested. Heidi sliced and loaded the last piece of ice just as the sun reached its peak, and the three of them stopped to rest.

"That was one of the best loads we've had in weeks!" Joseff cried, and scruffed up Heidi's hair, which he knew she hated.

Heidi glared at him and retied her loose knot of a bun. She looked at Kristoff and said, "Time to head, then?"

Kristoff nodded. "I guess so. Maybe we can have your aunt freeze us a few more rivers."

Joseff and Heidi hung off the left and right sides of the sleigh, and Kristoff mounted Sven. "All right, old boy," he murmured. "Let's go,"

Sven snorted, and strained against the extra weight of the ice. Slowly, they descended into the Arendelle town square, where they made house-to-house deliveries, and finally pulled the sled into the stables some three hours later. They dressed quickly for supper-Kristoff making his usual complaints to Anna about having to dress formally for something as trifle as suppertime. Joseff had once been this way, but after spending his entire life as a royal, he adjusted over time. Heidi, however, couldn't help but dress casually.

"Heidi, why don't you wear this dress?" Anna asked, holding up Heidi's rose-colored formal dress, which looked similar to her mother's green formal dress.

"It's much too tight," Heidi griped. "You know I only wear that one for _special _occasions."

"You look like a peasant in that," her mother insisted. "At least wear the one your aunt made you. You know it will please her."

Heidi stared at the slim blue dress with spats of deep pinkish-red sprinkled throughout the skirt. It wasn't quite uncomfortable... just too formal. But she hadn't much of a choice, and she pulled it over her body. She and Anna met Joseff and her father in the hallway, and the four of them walked into the dining hall, where Elsa sat at the head of the table, smiling gently and lovingly. Though she was getting older, she didn't seem to age much since she was twenty-unlike her sister and brother-in-law, who had creases of laughter, concern, and stress from their parenthood journey-and she still had the stunning beauty as she did when she became queen.

"Beautiful dress, Heidi," Elsa commented. "It fits perfectly."

Heidi laughed, but it was much softer and higher-pitched than her normal laugh. "Thanks, Aunt Elsa. I really love it."

"Joseff, you look quite handsome," Elsa continued. "Like the future king."

Joseff nodded gratefully, and Elsa turned to Anna and Kristoff. "And you two look absolutely lovely together." She said.

Anna shrugged, leaning back on her husband. "We could be better," she replied. "But we couldn't have asked for more out of life."

"Please, sit," Elsa said. "The food should be served shortly."

Anna and Kristoff took their places on the left and right of Elsa, while Heidi and Joseff sat next to their parents; Heidi by Anna and Joseff by Kristoff.

Just as Elsa had told them, the two maidservants came out just a minute later; one placed covered dishes in front of the royal family, and the other lifted the covers that were sealing in the heat. The second servant left for the kitchen, while the first one clasped her hands as she stood in front of the five of them.

"For dinner tonight we have boiled lobster with a side of seafood chowder and shrimp fettuccini. There are rolls and butter available to you as well. We shall come around for drink refills. Enjoy."

Kristoff laughed heartily. "Seafood night, huh?"

"My favorite," Joseff said, mouth half full.

Anna hissed at him. "Joseff, that's rude!"

Elsa called for silence. "I have some news," she announced. "I received a message from the royal family of the Southern Isles."

Anna's eyes widened with recognition. "Wait, isn't that Hans-"

"You tell that man that we want nothing to do with him or his family!" Kristoff barked devensively, standing up out of his chair.

Elsa held a hand up, and Kristoff sat back down. "He means no harm. It appears that a plague has swept the Southern Isles, and has done away with the entire royal family. Hans was on business in Weselton, and he returned to hear of his entire family's death. It was quite traumatic for him, and he has been simply depressed ever since."

"That has nothing to do with us!" Kristoff cried, his voice at an angry tone once more.

Elsa held her hand up again, and like a trained dog, Kristoff retreated. "He says that Anna was so full of life when he was engaged to her-for all of a day, but still-and he feels as if she would bring him to spirits. I know it would be quite inappropriate, and quite frankly not safe, to let Anna make the journey alone. So if you all give your consent, I shall have you sent to the Southern Isles within a fortnight."

Elsa could tell Kristoff was about to protest, so she kept talking. "Kristoff, I know you are not on good terms with Hans. After all, he left Anna to die and led her into a fake love. But, and I know this will ease your concern, he has married the princess of Mist Haven, and has no romantic or ill interest for Anna or your children."

"He cannot be trusted," Kristoff insisted. "And there's no way you'll get me on that ship."

Elsa turned to Anna, and waited for her comments.

Anna was near speechless. "Well, I... it's just that... why would Hans... I'm just not understanding this all. I need to soak it all in..."

"You're telling me," Heidi cried. "I don't even know who this joker is."

Joseff glared at his sister. "Don't speak unless spoken to," he hissed.

"No, your sister is right," Anna said. "You both deserve to have a part in this conversation."

Elsa frowned. "Anna, are you sure-"

This time, it was Anna who held up the hand. "Before I even met your father, I was engaged to the prince of the Southern Isles, Prince Hans. It was kind of dumb, the whole thing. I had just met him the morning of Elsa's coronation, and agreed to marry him that same night. But when Elsa lost control, I set off to find her." She smiled fondly at Kristoff. "And this guy over here was my tour guide. But as it turned out, Hans didn't even want to marry me for love. Since he was the thirteenth child in his kingdom, he wanted to kill Elsa after our marriage and become King of Arendelle."

"And I can't risk my family in his presence," Kristoff murmured. "Elsa, it's not a good idea at all."

Elsa sighed. "Look, Kristoff... Hans is a married man now. He's changed; I honestly think he has. And he is still immensely depressed over his family's death, and..."

Kristoff stared at Elsa. "You already told them yes, didn't you?"

"It's not that at all! I just think you should-"

He threw his hands up. "Great! She told him yes!"

Elsa's pale white skin flushed red, and she shrugged innocently. "I know that Anna is more responsible now, and since you'll be there with her, I knew everything would be fine. You'll be back in two weeks."

"That's what mother and father said," Anna whispered, stifling a sob.

"Anna, please."

Anna stood up abruptly, and stormed out of the room. Kristoff stood up after her, and cried, "Anna! She didn't mean it like that. Anna, wait!"

The room to the dining hall slammed shut, and Elsa folded her hands uncomfortably and looked to her niece and nephew. "Well," she said. "Isn't this a lovely supper?"

**So I didn't get the chance to tell you guys about the actual book ideas! I got Joseff and Heidi from an image off Google (I think it was by FrozenMusings on, like tumblr or something xD) and I just loved their drawings and personalities and just HAD to write a fic about them (this was right when I decided to join FanFiction). Actually, the cover picture is a photoshopped version of the original pictures I found on Google.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so y'alls know, I'm not posting an author's note before and after every chapter. Too much work XD just at the beginning and end. For now.**

Chapter 2:

_POUND POUND POUND. _"Anna, open up!"

Silence.

_POUND POUND POUND. _"Anna, please!"

More silence.

Kristoff sighed. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Finally, the door opened. There stood Anna, arms folded, eyes red and blotchy. Kristoff's heart lurched, and he pulled his wife into an embrace. For a few moments, she just sniffled. And then she let it all go, and sobbed.

"Oh, Kristoff!" she moaned softly into his chest. "I just can't bear to see Hans again! Every time I say his name, I just think about him... right about to kiss me... I thought he would save me... and then he betrayed me. And then I think about my parents and..." she wailed again; her shoulders heaved.

"It's alright," Kristoff whispered gently, stroking Anna's hair. "I'll be with you the whole time. You know I won't let Hans do anything to you. And Heidi and Joseff will be there, too. Everything's going to be okay!"

Anna sniffled, and laughed through her tears. "You're just saying that."

"Yeah, I am," he said with a chuckle. "But did it make you feel better?

Anna stopped crying. "Yes,"

And then Anna gave him the look. The one that made him fall in love with her. Her lips pursed in a soft smile, and her eyes piercing through him, and her arms folded. And he couldn't help just sweeping her off her feet and planting a kiss on her.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all," Anna murmured with a smirk.

"Now can we get back to our aquatic dinner?"

Anna clutched her stomach. "If I eat any more fish, I'll jump in the ocean and become one! Let's skip to dessert!"

Kristoff bowed playfully. "As you wish, my princess."

XxX

"There you are," Elsa called with a smile. "Is everything alright?"

Anna nodded. "Just fine. Joseff, Heidi, pack your bags. We're heading to the Southern Isles."

Heidi raised her eyebrows and stared at her brother. He had the same look as she did: utter shock.

"You're going to go see the man who left you to die?" Heidi shrieked.

Anna was wrapped in Kristoff's arms. "You guys will be with me," she said. "Everything's going to be okay.

Joseff sighed. "This... is a bad idea," he whispered to his sister. "I'll tell you that right now."

XxX

"Heidi, you know mom's going to freak when she sees what you've packed."

"Your brother's right," Kristoff agreed. "I know you hate wearing the dresses, but you _are _the princess of Arendelle."

Heidi crossed her arms. "Papa, you didn't pack anything special either. No uniforms or anything, I mean."

"I know your mom's going to make me," he replied. "And Joseff did. I'm not asking for much; just one or two more formal dresses. Or maybe three... you never know if Hans will throw a ball."

"Why would I care?" she huffed. "He betrayed my mother. Shouldn't I not even be nice?"

"Be polite," Kristoff warned. "But... maybe not nice."

Just then, Anna came in, two bags at her sides. When she saw Heidi's array of plain clothes, she dropped the bags and frowned. "Heidi Bjorgman! You are a _princess_! Dress like one!"

Joseff stuck out his tongue. "Told you so,"

"Shut up!" she called as he left. "Mom, I thought this Hans guy was really evil or something. Why should I care what I wear?"

Anna sighed. "Because we're representing Arendelle. We want to show a good image. Now please, just put three more _nice _dresses in, and I don't care what you wear the rest of the trip."

Hours later, the four of them boarded the royal ship. Elsa saw them off as the ship slid across the glassy ocean, and couldn't help but think they might not return.

"Be safe, Anna," she whispered.

XxX

"Anna, I really think this is a bad idea," Kristoff insisted.

She simply smiled. "We'll be fine. Hans has married since I last saw him, and he doesn't want any harm for us."

"Two weeks ago you were weeping over the matter," Kristoff muttered.

"Two weeks ago _you _told _me_ we'd be fine. And besides," Anna pressed her hands into the deck railing of the ship. "We're nearly halfway there. No turning back!"

XxX

It was another week before the family of four saw the silver shores of the Southern Isles; the dock didn't come into view until two days after. Finally, the ship was reeled into the port, where Prince Hans himself greeted the Bjorgmans.

"Welcome, dear friends!" he cried enthusiastically. He turned to Anna, and politely kissed the top of her hand. "My lady, darling Anna. It has been the longest time!"

"Cut the sweet talk, Princey," Kristoff interrupted, with subtle anger. "You know we're here strictly on business."

Hans just laughed. "Oh, ho! And who might you be, my fine young man?"

Kristoff tugged uncomfortably at his uniform, and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm... ahh, _Prince _Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle," the word _prince _tasted bitter in his mouth, but it was technically true.

"Anna!" Hans said. "You never told me you had a brother."

That began to irk Kristoff. "I'm her husband."

Hans raised his eyebrows, and then looked at Heidi and Joseff. "I'm... assuming these aren't siblings, either."

Anna saw things were getting off to a sour start, and she said brightly, "These are our lovely children, Prince Joseff and Princess Heidi of Arendelle."

Still in a bit of shock, Hans nodded at Joseff, who bowed with respect. He kissed Heidi's hand, and she curtsied. After more small talk and introductions, Hans took them into the castle.

"I'm sure it's not nearly as magnificent as Arendelle, but it is indeed home." Hans said, gesturing around what was truly a grand entrance.

"Are you kidding?" Heidi shrieked. "I've never seen a staircase banister that long. Joseff, you think I could slide it?"

"Grow up," Joseff muttered, and then grinned. "But I bet I could!"

And although they were almost adults, the Bjorgman young-folk found themselves trying to slide down the eternal banister as if they were kids again, and Hans couldn't help but smile.

"Hans, I never knew your place was so huge!" Anna marveled. "I thought with thirteen children it would be, you know, crazy packed!"

Hans smiled brighter. "Dear Anna; she hasn't changed a bit!" turning to Kristoff, he added, "You are a very lucky man."

"You really missed out," Kristoff murmured. "Too busy trying to murder the queen."

Hans shot Kristoff a look. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

The cries of excitement from the children faded as Hans took Anna and Kristoff into his study. It wasn't quite as spacious as Elsa's back in Arendelle, but was still quite a sight in itself. Hans sat in an ornate chair across from Anna, and Kristoff was right next to her.

"I hope our guest rooms are enough for your family," he said. "Our castle has gotten emptier since..." Hans looked away, seeming to fight back tears as he gnawed on his bottom lip.

Anna was completely sympathetic. "Hans, I know how it feels to lose loved ones."

Now Hans flashed with anger. "Yes, but you cannot feel the grief of knowing you could have been there to help! That you could have done something!"

Anna rubbed the back of his hand gently. "Hans, there was nothing you could have done. It was a plague. The best thing you did was stay out of town."

"I would have rather died myself than let them all suffer," Hans whimpered.

Kristoff could have cared less. "Well, isn't this a heartfelt moment. Could you show us to our rooms now? And when's supper? I'm starved."

Hans blinked back the tears that were escaping, and tensed up. "Well, then," he said. "I can see my personal business is none of yours. Shall we go?"

"We shall," Anna murmured, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Hans led them back to the staircase, where Heidi was successfully sliding down the length of the staircase banister, despite her being in a dress. The sight brought a smile to Hans' face once more.

"Your daughter is the spitting image of you," he told Anna fondly.

Anna just smiled.

"Heidi, Joseff, come on!" Kristoff called. "Time to unpack."

Hans nodded. "Your bags have been brought to your rooms. Right this way."

Up the stairs, and down the hall a bit, and there stood three doors, line up one after the other. "I hope you don't mind the size," Hans said, clasping his hands. "With thirteen of us, the rooms couldn't be huge. But there is enough room for the necessities."

Hans excused himself, and the family agreed to tour each room together, starting with Anna's and Kristoff's. It was a cozy little room, with a double bed, a wash basin, and a bureau. There was a fireplace in the right corner of the room, but there was no fire in it.

"This is a nice place," Anna said, nudging Kristoff with a smirk. "You think it'll do?"

Kristoff kissed Anna on her cheek. "I think it'll do just fine."

Next were Heidi's, and then Joseff's. All the rooms had the same layout, the only difference being the size of the beds in the children's rooms. After the quick tour, the family unpacked their belongings, and redressed themselves for supper.

Once again, Heidi was quite simply and commonly dressed, and Anna was not pleased. "Heidi, all of us are, quite frankly, dressed royally. Please put on something else!"

"Let her be," Kristoff said, coming out similarly dressed. "For once, Anna, don't pester the poor girl on how to dress!"

"Kristoff!" Anna hissed. "That attire is absolutely atrocious! Hans will think we're, some sort of common folk!"

"Since when do we care what Hans thinks?" Kristoff shot back. "He tried to _kill _the queen."

Now, Joseff spoke up. "I hate to go against royalty, but I have to agree. Hans is supposed to be the enemy.

"I'm supposed to be what?" a voice came from behind them all.

Anna turned around quickly and gasped, "Hans! Oh, I'm sorry you had to see us like this."

Hans smiled. "It's fine. You look lovely, Anna."

Kristoff stepped in front of his wife. "Don't you have your own? Back off!"

Hans chuckled. "In fact, I'd like you to meet her. Catherine? Catherine, darling, come here!"

Suddenly, a blond-haired woman clad in a sheer blue dress came into few. She looked absolutely stunning, and her slender body walked toward Hans, and hugged him gently.

"Catherine, these are the Bjorgmans. The royal family of Arendelle I told you about. They've come to brighten up our lives a bit."

Catherine looked down on Kristoff disapprovingly. "And who is he, her stable boy?"

Hans clasped his hands uncomfortably. "No... this is Prince Kristoff of Arendelle, Princess Anna's husband."

Catherine murmured something and nodded. "Well, then. You all must be extremely famished from your journey; do come and join us for supper."

"No thanks," Kristoff said. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Suit yourself, Stable Boy," Catherine cooed, and led Heidi and Joseff to the dining hall.

Anna ran after Kristoff, who stormed out the castle doors. But the man was much bigger than her, and she had to hike up her skirts and sprint just to catch up with him.

"Kristoff! Kristoff, honey, please!"

Just as she was about to catch him, Kristoff turned on his heel, and Anna bumped into him. "Can I help you, Princess?" he asked sarcastically. "Could your humble stable boy be of any assistance?"

Anna grabbed his hands. "Kristoff, don't pay attention to Catherine. She didn't know any better."

Kristoff sighed. "Anna, you know I'm not cut out for this prince job. You knew that when we got married."

"But I don't love you any less," Anna whispered, and smiled warmly.

He simply shook his head. "Anna, I know I tried to tell you we'd be fine, but I just didn't want you so upset. It killed me to see you like that. But honestly, I think something's going to happen while we're here. I know Joseff thinks so, too."

"Heidi's not pleased about this, either," Anna murmured.

"Then why are you the only one in this family who can't see this is a bad idea?"

Anna buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Kristoff, you're right. I didn't even want to see Hans, but Elsa already said yes, and then I figured he'd be fine now that he's married, and..."

Kristoff put a finger to her lips. "Shh," he whispered. "I know. I feel the same way. But we've also got to trust our instincts. If we both thing Hans is up to something, then we shouldn't be here."

Anna sipped in a breath, and heaved it out. "You're right. I'll tell Hans I feel under the weather and need to return, or say that Elsa is missing or something else, and we'll leave tomorrow."

Kristoff shook his head. "If you really want to stay, you know I support you a hundred percent. But if we're really feeling the same way, _then _we should leave."

She just smiled and hugged him. "I know. But I also know that your happiness is important to me, too. So we'll go home. Pretend this whole thing never happened. Okay?"

Kristoff kissed her gently, and they both went into the dining hall. Hans, Catherine, Heidi, and Joseff had already begun eating, and Anna and Kristoff sat down and began themselves.

"Sorry we're late," Anna apologized. "I joined Kristoff on his walk. It was..." Anna clutched her stomach suddenly, and Kristoff supported her as she staggered, trying to stand up.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried. "What's wrong?"

Anna groaned and squeezed her stomach still. "Ohhh," she moaned. "My... my stomach! It's-like a knife!"

Hans bought the act. "Anna, come now. We have to get you to bed."

Hans tried to help Kristoff carry Anna, but Kristoff denied him, and carried Anna to the bedroom himself. He laid her on the bed, and closed the door softly.

"For a second there, I actually thought you were sick," Kristoff said with a laugh. "Good act. Now keep it up; I'll tell Hans we'll leave tomorrow."

Just then, there was a knock. "Can I come in?"

Kristoff grew serious and nodded. "Come on in."

Hans saw Anna lying painfully, and ran to her side. "Anna, are you all right?"

Anna moaned again in agony. "It just... feels like knives through my body. It's... ohhhh!"

Kristoff guided Hans away from his wife. "Hans, I know we just got here... but I just think we should take Anna home in the morning. Elsa will be terribly grieved if she, uh, passes without her to see it, and I fear that maybe she'll freeze Arendelle again."

But Hans' mind wasn't on Arendelle at all. With a sinister growl, he muttered, "Yes, yes. Very well."

"Thank you for understanding," Kristoff said with concern. "I just think she would feel most comfortable in her own bed."

Hans just nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll have word sent to Queen Elsa; she'll want to know of your coming."

Anna shook her head. "No, Hans! I don't want to...ohhhhh!" she groaned in pain and finished, "I don't want to worry her."

Suspicious, Hans shrugged. "I suppose it would be best. Rest up, Anna. I'll have my maidservant administer some medication for you."

Kristoff waved his arms and shook his head. "She's got deadly allergies," he lied. "If she so much as gets around the wrong types of medicines, she'd die for sure. I'll give her the medicines we have packed for emergencies."

Even more suspicious than before, Hans just nodded quickly and left the room. As soon as he was out of earshot, both Anna and Kristoff laughed. Anna rolled off the bed in her hilarity, and Kristoff crumpled to the ground.

"Allergies, huh?" Anna managed.

"You don't want to worry Elsa?!" Kristoff howled.

But the moment of joy was short, for what happened next would be tragic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dinner had finished abruptly not long after Anna had fallen ill, but Catherine and the young ones stayed conversing a while, until Hans came in and announced the Bjorgmans' departure in the morning. So Heidi and Joseff headed back to their rooms to pack.

"It's a shame we had to leave so soon," Joseff griped.

Heidi nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "The Southern Isles is amazing!"

Joseff's room came first in the hallway, and he closed the door firmly as Heidi walked past his doorway and into her own room. She closed hers, as well, and flattened herself against the door, and slid to the floor, sighing. She was concerned for her mother; after all, she and Anna had had so many arguments-most of them about how Heidi refused to act like a princess-and she suddenly just wanted to run in and embrace her mother. She wanted to apologize for how brattish she had been the whole trip thus far, and guilt and regret overwhelmed her.

The knock at the door broke her deep thought, and she stood up quickly, dusting off her dress. She took a few steps back, and softly laid stomach-down on her bed. Another knock, and Heidi cleared her throat.

"It's open," she murmured.

"No, it's not." The voice was Hans'.

Heidi was perplexed. "Yes, it is... I didn't lock it."

To prove his point, Hans jiggled the knob, but the door didn't open. "It must be stuck. You pull, and I'll push."

Heidi nodded, and did as he said. The door came open so forcefully, Heidi toppled to the floor. Hans smiled, but this time with sinister intentions. "My," he said. "It must have popped right open!"

"I told you, it was open the whole time," Heidi growled, standing up.

Without warning, Hans let loose a punch to Heidi's cheek. Heidi hadn't expected it at all, and fell back onto her bed. "What do you want?!" she screamed.

Hans pinned her, and punched her breastbone, and suddenly Heidi couldn't breathe. When she found air again, she kicked Hans' feet out from under him, and tried knocked him back with a stomach punch of her own. But he knew it was coming, and grabbed her closed fist before it made contact. He twisted her arm back, and Heidi squealed.

"Now," he muttered in her ear. "You'll come with me and not say a word."

Heidi couldn't help but smile. "Sure," she said. "But a tip for next time: when you twist my arm, make sure to twist _both _of them!"

She elbowed Hans' stomach as hard as she could, and he stumbled back. She escaped his grip, and held both her clenched fists up to her face as he recovered.

"Well, you certainly aren't the most helpless princess," he remarked. "Definitely better than your mother."

Heidi glared at him. "I had some help. Now get out of here!"

Hans chuckled. "If you won't cooperate, then I'll just have to get rid of you," Hans muttered, and pulled his sword from its scabbard, and held it up, ready to strike.

Heidi looked around the room frantically, and could find no weapon. Hans backed her into the corner of the room with the fireplace, and as soon as he swung it, Heidi grabbed the fireplace poker from its place, and blocked the sword. She snuck out of the corner, and held the poker up in defense.

Hans laughed. "You really think that useless iron tool will defeat my sword of steel?"

Heidi smiled sinisterly. "Iron and steel are the same _thing_!" she cried, and challenged him.

Hans accepted the challenge, and fought back against the thin iron rod. But Heidi was just as skilled, if not more so, than Hans, and defended herself with ease. But the poker was taking quite a beating, and it was hard to grip. Heidi knew that she would either drop it or break it soon, and she needed a sword. As if on cue, Hans knocked the poker out of Heidi's hand, and held the point of his sword toward her.

"Yield," he chuckled. "You cannot win."

Heidi was panting from the duel. "I will never."

"Well then," he muttered. "This is the end."

Heidi knew she would either fight or die, and once again escaping death, Heidi made a huge dive, and rolled to safety, grabbing the poker as she stood.

Hans let his sword clatter to the ground. "Enough is enough," he said with a sigh. "Let us drop this, and I shall leave you be."

Still, Heidi clutched the poker, and held it at his heart level. Hans faked right, and dashed left. His lips curled into an evil smile as he popped behind her, and pulled both her arms behind her back, tying them with coarse rope that burned her wrists. He held what looked like a napkin to Heidi's mouth, and after only a moment, she blacked out.

Just then, Joseff came into the room, saying, "Heidi, did you hide my-" Joseff gasped at the sight of Hans carrying his gagged and tied sister.

"Just shut your mouth and leave like a good boy," Hans said.

Joseff pulled his sword out of the scabbard. "Never! Give... me... my... _sister_!"

Joseff thrust his sword toward Hans, but with one hand, Hans pulled his sword from his own scabbard and blocked Joseff's attack. Joseff called to his sister, but it seemed as if she was unconscious. Right before Hans slammed the door in Joseff's face, he jammed the entrance with his sword.

"I'll not let you take my sister!" Joseff cried.

"I know," Hans chuckled, and with a slash of his sword, sent Joseff toppling to the floor, blood soaking the left arm of his uniform.

Joseff clutched his arm to try and stop the bleeding, and crawled into to hallway to watch as Hans carried Heidi down the hallway. He lurched his right arm forward, longing for his little sister, and then suddenly became woozy from blood loss. One more minute, and he passed out onto the hallway floor.

XxX

It was Anna who found Joseff lying unconscious in the hallway. She ran to his side, and examined his wounds cautiously. It would depend on how long he'd been there, but there could possibly be hope for his survival, she guessed.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, a sob rising in her throat. "Kristoff, come quick!"

The door swung open, and Kristoff ran to his son's side. "What happened?"

Now, Anna began to sob. "I don't know!" she wailed. "I just found him here!"

Kristoff shook Joseff desperately. "Son? Son, you have to wake up! You need to wake up now!"

The two parents stared at their sleeping son, and begged him to awaken several times more.

Finally, Joseff's eyes fluttered open. "Hans..." he tried to stand up. "Hans!"

"Slow down," Kristoff said, pulling his son to sit. "You're too weak to stand up. We'll get you bandaged soon enough. Now just tell me; what happened?"

Joseff squeezed the wound in his arm closed. "Hans... he took Heidi! I... I went in there to see if she had hidden my nightclothes again... and there was Hans, carrying Heidi out the door. I tried to... I tried to defend her... but Hans attacked me. "

"That's enough," Anna said softly. "You need to get to bed."

Joseff stood up again, only to collapse into his parents' arms. "No! I have to go after her! I let her... I let her go. I have to get her back!"

Kristoff halfheartedly smiled. "You sound like me," he murmured. "But you need to rest. This wound could kill you if it's not treated properly."

"What about... Heidi...?"

"Don't worry," Anna whispered. "We'll find Heidi."

Kristoff helped Joseff to his feet, and they limped to his room. Kristoff came back several minutes later, a mixture of anger and confusion on his face.

"I should have seen this coming." Kristoff muttered.

Anna touched his shoulder lovingly. "We all should have," she said gently. "What's important now is that we find Heidi and get out of here."

Kristoff shook his head firmly. "No," he said. "I'm going out to find her. You need to stay here."

"But Kristoff-"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can't lose you, too," he whispered.

Reluctantly, Anna nodded. "All right," she sighed. "Find her. But hurry back; we must not tarry our trip back to Arendelle."

With a quick bob of his head, Kristoff took off down the hall. He found a decoration sword, and grabbed it as he continued. When he turned a corner, he heard voices, and froze.

"My love, this is the only way we can bring Arendelle to its knees," Hans' voice echoed through the hall.

"But an innocent child!" Catherine cried. "She may come from humble beginnings, but she is but a child!"

Hans chuckled smoothly. "No one," he muttered. "is innocent."

Kristoff fought the urge to slay Hans on the spot, and continued to eavesdrop.

Catherine sighed. "Where are you taking her?"

When Kristoff peeked around the corner, he saw Hans hoist the unconscious Heidi over his shoulder. "I'm not sure how much longer she'll be out," he said. "But when she's coming to, I'll have to, ah..." Hans whispered something in her ear, and then spoke louder. "Make it look like a suicide."

"How are we to do that?" Catherine whispered.

Hans motioned her closer. "Find her diary. Copy her handwriting, and make up some sort of story. Maybe that a young man here broke her heart. Or perhaps she cannot live with her father's poor childhood. I don't know. Anything believable to make us look innocent!"

"What about the boy?" she asked. "He must have told his parents already what he saw you do."

Hans rolled his eyes. "Kill the boy somehow. As for the parents... it appears as if their ship has _sunk._"

Catherine nodded quickly. "Yes, darling. I shall try to do as you wish."

Kristoff could tell that she was coming his way, but he had nowhere to run, and their crash was inevitable. Catherine collapsed right onto Kristoff, and screamed as they both fell. Kristoff was glad that he had thrown the sword to the side, or one of them could have been killed.

"Catherine! Ma'am! Your majesty! I'm... really sorry." Kristoff stammered.

Catherine chuckled nervously, and stood up. "Oh... oh my. This is certainly not the best time. What _are _you doing here, anyway? Why the sword?"

Kristoff picked in up, but did not hold it up to her. "I... I was right about to have some training from Hans," he lied, knowing she wouldn't fall for it.

But it almost looked like she did. "Oh... he must have forgotten about it," she stuttered. "He's quite busy now. Not seeing any guests, that's for sure. Perhaps I could get something for you to eat while I tell him you're here?"

Though he didn't want to do it, Kristoff dove into a roll, landing behind Catherine and pulling his sword up to her throat. "Listen," he muttered into her ear through clenched teeth. "I know about your entire plan, _your majesty._ And I am not letting my daughter go without a fight. Now you tell me where Hans is taking Heidi... or you're toast."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Anna sat at Joseff's bedside, and held his hand gently as he chest heaved up and down in his sleep. From time to time, she would gingerly tug the bandage tighter to make sure it closed properly. When he awoke, he insisted upon going after Heidi.

"Your father has everything under control," Anna murmured lovingly.

Joseff shook his head. "Mother, he can hardly wield a sword! How can he fight one as experienced as Hans?"

"I'm sure your sister did," Anna said with a smile.

Joseff looked ready to weep. "She _never _gave up. Not even if her opponent had a blade to her throat."

Suddenly, the door creaked open. "Kristoff, is that you?"

"No, it's me."

XxX

"I'm not telling you anything," Catherine spat.

Kristoff's hands trembled, but he tightened his grip on the sword and pulled it closer against Catherine's throat. She could sense his fear, he was sure, but he had to stay strong despite that. Heidi's life was on the line.

"Then it looks like I'll have to kill you," he said.

Catherine was struggling to breathe, but managed to utter three words. "You're... too... weak..."

He was seething, but he knew she was right, and he released her.

"I told you!" she cried.

Kristoff dropped his sword. "Just tell me what he's doing to her, and we'll go on as friends."

Catherine placed a hand on her hip. "I would rather be pushed off a dock."

Suddenly, he knew exactly what Hans was doing. "The dock," he whispered, and took off.

XxX

Heidi had finally come to, and she was actually surprised she was alive. Hans had been so ready to kill her, and she was confused how she had been spared. She felt as if she were hanging upside down, for blood rushed to her head, and it throbbed. Desperate, she thrashed a bit.

"Please!" she cried. "Just carry me right!"

"As you wish," Hans muttered, and flipped her around, so her head was facing Hans' shirt buttons.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

Hans laughed. "I'm not that cruel," he said. "I wanted you to say goodbye first."

"I'm _not _going to die. Not while I'm awake."

"Oh, you will. Or your entire family dies instead."

XxX

Anna knew exactly who was knocking, and told Joseff to hide. "This is my battle," she whispered. "I won't endanger you."

"No, mother! I cannot leave you to die!"

"Mom! Joseff! Don't open the door!"

Joseff and Anna gasped. "Heidi!" Anna ran to open the door, and was met with Hans' sword blade.

Anna stopped right in front of it, and could scarcely breathe. She screamed, and jumped back. Joseff limped to his mother, and pulled her back farther.

"This wasn't a reunion," Hans chuckled. "This was a farewell. Go on, dear. Say your goodbyes."

Hans tossed Heidi to the floor, and Anna dove after her, and cradled her face. Joseff thrust himself at his sister, and embraced her deeply. Heidi coughed from having the wind knocked out, and winced from the pain in her head.

"Oh, Heidi," Joseff whispered over and over. "I love you."

Hans rolled his eyes. "So sweet," he muttered. "But now, the show's over." He wrenched the girl away from her mother and brother, and pulled her over his shoulder once more.

Anna pulled a sword from beside the bed. "Let go of my daughter!" she cried.

With one hand, Hans pulled his sword, and began to fight Anna. To his surprise, she was able to defend and attack almost doubly as skilled as her daughter and son. She managed to slice Hans' leg, but it was nothing serious.

"I've improved since we last met," Anna huffed.

"Well!" Hans shot back. "You did pack quite a punch then. But now! Oh, ho!"

Joseff tried to help his mother, but he was still too weak. He struggled to even back away from the fight, and only hoped that Anna wouldn't injure Heidi in the process of defending her.

XxX

"I know you're out here!" Kristoff shouted. "So show yourself!"

The docks were abandoned, except for sailors preparing a boat afar. Suddenly, a sinking feeling set in the pit of his stomach. Looking around desperately, he could only think of one reason why Hans wasn't here. He tried to believe otherwise, but there was only one explanation.

"I'm too late," he whispered, and sank to his knees.

XxX

_CLANG-CLANG!_

Anna's sword dropped to the ground, and Hans held his blade to her throat. Heidi thrashed, trying to get Hans away from her mother, and Joseff tried to stand up, hoping to defend his mother.

"It's over," Hans spat into her ear. "But I won't kill you." He dropped his sword. "Not yet, anyway."

Anna lay on the bed, gasping in shock. Hans turned around, and walked out the door, Heidi still in his arm. The devastated mother crashed to the ground, and held her son, shaking with fear.

"It's too late," she croaked.

XxX

Silver, silent tears slipped from Kristoff's cheeks as he mourned the alleged death of his daughter, and his shoulders heaved as he silently wept. In his many years, he considered himself to be a man of thick skin; nothing would budge his emotions, and nothing would waver his tough exterior. But now that he had a wife; now that he had a family, he had a weakness. And Hans could have killed him right there, as he wept. Hans had snuck behind Kristoff, and he wouldn't have even known what happened.

But, of course, that was no fun for Hans.

He had to make him suffer more.

Hans knelt close to Kristoff's ear, and set his free hand on his shoulder. "Why the weeping, friend?"

Kristoff jumped, and stood up, prepared to fight. But when he saw Heidi, he forgot all about Hans, and ripped the girl out of the villain's hands, He pushed back her strawberry blond hair, and shook her gently, calling her name.

"Heidi? Heidi, speak to me!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Papa, what happened? I was sure Hans had thrown me overboard!"

Hans laughed. "That's what I was right about to do... now, shall I get on with it?"

For once, Kristoff wished he was in uniform, and armed with a sword. "I have my daughter. And I won't let you take her away!"

"She's fifteen," he said. "_Somebody's _going to take her away at some point. Why shouldn't it be an old friend?"

Kristoff gently put Heidi on the dock floor and charged after Hans, who pulled his sword out and stopped Kristoff in his tracks.

Fists clenched, Kristoff dodged an attack from the sword and punched Hans in the face. Hans slashed at the man, causing a blow to his shoulder. Wounded, he winced in pain and kicked Hans' feet out from under him. Hans fell to the ground, his head slamming on the wooden dock. Kristoff picked up the sword he dropped while falling, and held it up to him.

"You've caused us enough misery," he shouted. "Leave peacefully or die painfully."

Barely able to breathe, Hans nodded. "Of course. But let me do one last _thing!_"

With his last effort, he pushed Kristoff into Heidi, who whacked her head on the edge of the dock, and dropped into the water, unconscious.

"_Nooooo!_" Kristoff yelled, and dropped the sword.

Just as he prepared to dive in, he felt the sharp coldness of Hans' sword on the back of his neck. "I'd suggest you let her go," he murmured. "Or you'll be joining her in the royal grave."

Kristoff turned around slowly, and Hans held the blade still. "Hans, hear me out."

"Fine," he said. "I suppose it is only fair you have your last words."

Kristoff sighed. "You don't know what it's like to love someone. _Really _love someone. And I never thought I would either. And then Anna came into my life. Yeah, that's right; crazy, awkward, adorably silly Anna. And I never would have thought, not in a million years, that I'd be a father of two kids and become a prince overnight. And even though that's not what I had in mind for my life, and even if sometimes I don't like it, I have a family to take care of and protect. Because I _love _them."

Hans still held the sword to Kristoff's head. "I did love Anna," heseethed. "I truly did. It wasn't me who left her to die. It was my family. My entire family; all twelve of my brothers did the same thing I did. And all twelve of them were powerful rulers, and my parents didn't want me to be the only one who wasn't like them. And _that's _why I left Anna to die. And _that's _why I have to kill your family; because I can't bear the thought of Anna living happily ever after without me."

With a quick look toward the dock, Kristoff shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry," he said. "Things might not have happened the way you wanted them to, but that doesn't change the fact that my daughter is dying right now, and I have to go after her."

Hans stood up, ready to kill Kristoff, but the ice harvesting prince was quicker, and dove into the water just as Hans threw his sword toward Kristoff. Landing in the water with a giant _SPLASH!_ Kristoff opened his eyes under the water to see Hans' sword sailing over his head. The water was murky and green, and he searched violently for Heidi. His lungs burned for air, but still he swam deeper. He held his hopes up for Heidi's survival, but he knew if he was almost drowning himself, the girl likely had gone a while ago.

Kristoff surfaced quickly, and dove as deep as he could. And there, underneath the dock, Heidi lay pinned to a sunken log. In the darkness, Kristoff could see her pale face, and his heart collapsed in shock. He made one last dive for his daughter, and yanked at the log that kept her stationed. He knew that the log would not move, and so he grabbed Heidi's shoulders, and pulled hard. He could hear what sounded like a painful snap near her legs, and winced at the possible fact of broken bones.

Finally, as he couldn't take the lack of oxygen any more, Kristoff gasped for air at the surface, and pulled himself and his daughter onto the dock. Hans was nowhere to be found, and so Kristoff laid Heidi on her back, and stared at her cold, stony face.

"Heidi! Heidi, can you hear me?" Kristoff shouted, and shook her shoulders.

The girl was motionless, and Kristoff began to panic.

"Heidi! Heidi, no! Please, no!"

With one last attempt to save her, Kristoff pressed heavily on her chest, hoping he was doing the right thing. After several pumps, the girl gained consciousness, and coughed up sticky, brownish-green water. She sputtered and gasped for air, and opened her golden brown eyes slowly.

"Papa," she murmured. "You... you saved me."

Kristoff pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. "Heidi! I thought I lost you."

With more strength, Heidi smiled. "You'll never lose me, Papa."

Suddenly, Kristoff's face wrinkled with concern. "Anna and Joseff," he whispered.

Heidi stood up weakly. "Hans said he was going to kill them!"

"Stay here," Kristoff said. "I'm going to find your mother and brother."

The headstrong girl shook her head. "No, Papa! I have to come with you! There's no way you can beat Hans alone. Especially if he brought backup."

"You can't fight Hans."

Now, Heidi was at full gumption. "I fought him off with a fireplace poker," she chuckled. "And almost won."

Kristoff sighed, and messed up Heidi's already wet hair. "Come on, you rascal!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

There were sounds of sword fighting from outside Joseff's room, and Kristoff didn't hesitate to kick the door in. Before the two was an unbelievable sight: Anna was dueling Hans, while Joseff was on the ground, more blood spilling from his other arm. There was another soldier who held Joseff to sword point in a corner of the room.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried gratefully. "And Heidi!"

Heidi smiled, and picked up an extra sword. "Papa, you better let me take this."

"Oh, no," Kristoff chuckled. "You give me _that. _And take _this._" Kristoff handed her another sword, this one smaller, and nodded toward Joseff.

"Get away from my brother!" Heidi yelled wildly, and blocked the soldier's sword.

The duels continued for an endless amount of time, and it seemed as if the fight would continue forever, until Kristoff held his sword up to Hans' neck, ready to kill him.

"You can't do it," Hans managed. "You're too weak,"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "You know, your wife told me the same thing. And depending on what you think I'm doing, you'd be right. But... I'm not going to kill you."

"You don't have the heart to," Hans panted.

"With what you've done to this family, I have the right to," he said. "But I know it's wrong. What I'm going to do instead is just leave. Leave you here, and go to Arendelle. With my entire family. You're all alone, and have barely any soldiers. I hardly think you'll bother us."

"I will never stop," Hans croaked. "Not until every one of you are gone. I refuse to let you have your happiness... and I will never let it happen."

"Sure," Kristoff scoffed. "Anytime."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa cried as the ship unloaded its passengers. "You're back!"

Anna smiled, and embraced her sister. "We made it," she whispered.

Kristoff placed his hands on Anna's shoulders. "We almost didn't. But we pulled through."

"I was so worried about you all," Elsa murmured. "I should have never let you go."

Heidi couldn't help but grin. "It was actually kind of fun..."

Joseff tried to shove her, but his bandaged arm couldn't let him. "Maybe for you," he groaned. "But I've still got weeks of recovery."

Elsa shook her head. "I won't even ask."

Just then, an officer came up to them. "Queen Elsa," he said. "Our navy spies have picked up ships arriving from the Southern Isles."

Elsa's face wrinkled. "What did you guys do to him?"

Everyone looked at Kristoff, who just shrugged. "All I said was he could come again anytime! Don't blame me for this,"

"Way to go, Papa," Heidi muttered.

THE END.

**AHHHH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! XD Find out in the sequel, "The Wild Westerguard"! I know, I know, awesome title :D And technically (if you're wondering) Kristoff didn't say Hans could come _back, _he just kind of hinted it :P**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEWWWWWW:D**


End file.
